


No One Will Notice

by xfandomwritingsx



Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: “I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	No One Will Notice

You’re sitting in his lap under the moonlight, the jets from the hot tub creating rolling bubbles and thin foam that laps at your skin. Members of the team and the occasional tourist are scattered all over the resort, but it’s just you and him in the water.

He’s rubbing your shoulders, thumbs pressing underneath the blades, fingers digging into the juncture of your neck. The gratuitous moan that spills from your lips is involuntarily and completely justified. His hands glide down your back, the pads of his fingers brushing just barely along your spine and making you shiver. He leans forward, his lips pressing firm kisses against your neck as his hands curve around your hips. He gives a pull, shifting you back on his legs. The hardness of his cock is undeniable.

“Steve,” you gasp, eyes instantly opening and darting to the nearby bar where you can see Bruce and Natasha. “Someone will see,” you warn him as his fingers start to trace the tops of your bottoms, fingers dipping in ever so slightly. You make no move to stop him though.

“They’re all too busy to care about us.” His voice is rough in your ear. “I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side and sit you on my cock. No one will notice.” Air hissing through your teeth as his words send excitement through you. This bold side of Steve is still new and you’re loving it.

“Okay,” you concede with a moan, reaching your hand back underneath the water to palm him. “But you better be quick.” He chuckles in your ear and grinds against your hand. He’s already reaching between your legs.

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
